War toll
by Shiory
Summary: After an uneventful seventh year Hermione goes missing, or better, into hiding, three years later Ron, Harry and Ginny are rescued in an attack on Diagon Ally, when their rescuer turns out to be a transformed Hermione how will they react and even better h
1. Salvation

**_War Toll_**

**_Summery:_**

_After an uneventful seventh year Hermione goes missing, or better, into hiding, three years later Ron, Harry and Ginny are rescued in an attack on Diagon Ally, when their rescuer turns out to be a transformed Hermione how will they react and even better how will Severus react when he meets the changed woman._

**_Chapter 1: rescuer_**

Three years ago Hermione Granger disappeared, and for three years four people had been searching for her high and low, three of these people where working together searching every were but always one step behind the elusive female. One person worked alone his reason for finding her very different from theirs; he had to find her to protect her.

When he had returned to the dark lord the night of Dumbledore's death he had neglected to mention that the Draco boy was still alive, as far as the dark lord knew the boy had died trying to kill the old man, just as they had planned it. Unfortunately secrets were not kept from the dark lord, and when Voldemort learned of the mans deceit the potions master had be severely punished. On deaths door he had returned to the order quite certain they would kill him but he had to at least warn them of the dark lord's plan. No one listened the only reason he was even allowed alive was on the pleading of the safe Malfoy boy who had explained everything Severus had done for him.

In the end no one learned of the plan and a year passed, Severus was given his job back as the potions master simply to keep him out of the way, he didn't object to this. Though he was a bit more lenient now he still kept up his harsh appearance, years of wearing the mask of the villain he had become rather attached to the façade.

As for the others the group of three that searched for the bushy haired girl for simple mined reasons, reasons of friendship, and for one, love. The red haired boy had taken six years to realize that her cared for her, and when he finally told her she had been kind yet cruel in telling him she cared for another. Yet he still looked for her, maybe in this time she had realized that she loved him after all wasn't their a saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'? that was certainly the case for him. Each day as the years passed had been torture on his soul the idea that she might be with the one she had spoke of, done things that he dreamed of doing with her, with some blond good looking macho man… though in reality he should have realized that she didn't go for that type of guy, she was much to sensible for that.

Once again the three of then were sitting in the leaky cauldron their recent lead on the woman's whereabouts was two months cold and they were back where they had started, no where. The youngest and only female Weasly child settled against a dark haired mans chest now twenty years old he smiled weakly settling his arm around her fragile shoulders.

"Harry what if she doesn't want to be found, three years of searching you would think if she wanted us to find her we would have by now." A fist slammed down on the table and both looked up startled Ron's face seething with anger

"Don't be so stupid Ginny she would never be like that!" he said loudly all sound in the tavern/inn stopped and looked at them Ron sat back down his face beet red

"S-she wouldn't do that to us, we are her friends after all." He muttered weakly Ginny nodded

"Yes we are but what if she needs time to her self, what if something happened that we don't know about and she's just trying to handle it on her own?" she offered a bit more gently this time so as not get her brother so angry again Harry nodded his agreement, he knew of Ron's feelings, in fact many people had said that Ron and Hermione should have hooked up years ago, simply because they were constantly at each others throats.

The three stood not long after that, Ginny and Harry were shopping for rings, he had recently proposed and her eager acceptance had not been a surprise to anyone. Ron on the other hand had nothing to do so he was tagging along hoping to check our his brothers store and see how things were going on the home front. Harry and Ron had moved in together in a flat in London as both had landed jobs as Aurors in training.

Once out in the open Ginny smiled and took a few steps ahead and twirled around to walk backwards, despite the bad things that were going on everyone was trying to go back to normal less and less deaths had been reported and death eater activity had been lessening the three and several others knew that he was probably biding his time but for now they could live in the pleasant day dream that nothing was wrong.

In an instant the peace was shattered, screams filled the air and spells were flying, in a flash Ginny, Ron, and Harry were standing back to back surrounded by death eaters wands out three against and easy thirty

"You will come with us Harry Potter." On man said firmly the boy just turned man frowned

"Oh yah and what makes you think I'm going to do something stupid like that?" he demanded, the death eater chuckled

"The fact that if you don't we will kill your two companions right in front of you." He said Harry froze. They would do it he knew but why hadn't they already?

"I can see your mind working; the dark lord wishes that anyone who was with you not be harmed if you cooperated." He said Harry's mind swam he could let Ron, or Ginny get hurt slowly he lowered his wand

"That's a good boy no-"

"IDIOT!" the yell rang through the air and a show covered them every one looked up surprised something dressed in blue dropped right between Harry and the death eater, before any one could register what was happening the figures wand was out and blasts of light blue light was shooting at random death eaters turning them in to crystal statues.

"Wh-what is this reinforcements!" the leader said backing away forgetting he was a wizard just long enough for the figure to stand

"You're a fool I'm just me." She said simply with another blast he to was crystallized and unmoving Harry, Ron, and Ginny were speechless as they gazed at the back of the girl

"They'll be sending more people after us. Grab on to me and don't let go for the world." She said simply holding her arm back, the three nodded and grabbed it with out hesitation, in an instant they all felt the unique pressure of apperating.

As soon as their feet hit solid ground the three friends pulled away from this strange woman

"Th-thanks for you help." Ginny said getting her voice back first the sudden attack and even more sudden appearance of this strange woman had really knocked her off her feet, same went for the boys. The woman turned and they collectively gasped her hair was shorter and strain and her once brown eyes were now a sea green and gold, but it was her.

"Hermione!" they gasped in unison she grinned not that small smile of their book loving friend but the grin of a strong and independent woman

"Yep it's me, how do you like the new look?" she asked her accent was different her British tone over taken by American notes. She was wearing a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans over which was a white cloth with light blue tones she a blue top on with a single piece of stomach armor tied to her middle. Her face had thinned out a little as had her waist and she had developed classy curves and a strong stature.

"Hermione what happened to you?" Ginny asked, again the first person to find her voice

"After the accident the end of sixth year I decided I had to become stronger then I was, but I had to finish my studies so I stayed at school and then I went of to become stronger, I learned so many new spells, I hadn't meant to take so long but was less and less news about Voldemort was getting to me I assumed he had backed off for a little while, I ended up staying in the States linger then I meant to." She said with a chuckle Ginny was gapping at her and Harry was shaking his head in disbelief but Ron was just standing there his face blank as he looked at the girl

"Ron? What's wrong?" she was talking her voice crashing into him a voice he had been longing to hear. In a swift movement he had her in his arms one hand around her middle the other buried in her hair

"God Hermione… How could you? Just do that to us… I've been so worried." He managed she froze up in his arms not pulling away but not returning the embrace.

"I already told you I had to get stronger this was the only way I saw that would work." She said softly

"What happened to your eyes?" Ginny asked Hermione pulled away from Ron

"I'll tell you everything once we get inside." She said softly their attention was turned from her to their surrounding, the house behind her was rather large but looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment

"How is that thing still standing!" Ron asked confused she smiled

"My magic, simple preservation spell really, the inside looks much nicer, and it's warmer." She said with a nod the area around the was on of the rockiest cliffs a beach below them stretched in both directions as far as the eye could see

"It beautiful here!" Ginny exclaimed Harry nodded Hermione was already heading inside. The three followed their transformed friend she led them through clean and well kept halls, it seemed as if the building had once been a very nice hotel before someone had died on the cliffs and it had been labeled unsafe.

"These are your rooms I'm just down the hall in the managers old room I have plenty of food, kitchen is at the other end of the hall, your welcome to explore and I set a charm to that if you fall off the cliff you'll be transported right back up here, try not to fall off the cliff." She said simply handing them three keys.

"Um Hermione, why do we need rooms?" Ron asked tentatively

"Because that attack on the ally was only one of several the cropped up this month, the reason I didn't get in contact with you sooner is because of that." She paused

"You three are targets of their attacks but you were moving around so much that made it difficult for them to get to you." Harry raised an eye brow

"Hermione how do you know this?" he asked she smiled

"One of them told me, I made him spill all the information he had be fore I spilled his guts." She said Ginny gasped

"You killed someone?" Hermione frowned

"It's a war, kill or be killed right now, if I hadn't he would have killed me, I know this because I was going to just turn him over to the ministry he attacked me and I killed him." She said simply as if killing a man were nothing to her she turned and left her friends standing dumbfounded before their doors, what had happed to their sweet book loving Hermione?


	2. Illumination

_**War Toll**_

_**Summery:**_

_After an uneventful seventh year Hermione goes missing, or better, into hiding, three years later Ron, Harry and Ginny are rescued in an attack on Diagon Ally, when their rescuer turns out to be a transformed Hermione how will they react and even better how will Severus react when he meets the changed woman._

_**Chapter 2: Books**_

Harry was up first that morning, his restless mind was not allowing him to sleep more then a few hours at a time... maybe he had become an insomniac? He didn't know but it was bothering him. Though that wasn't the only reason he had had trouble sleeping that night.

After Hermione had allowed them to rest she had invited them to dinner in a grand dining room, the colors a mix of navy blue, cream, and dark cherry wood brown. Even the cutlery was grand, silver utensils with complicated carving of roses and thorny vines wrapping all around them. She sat at the head of the table, food was already laid out and she had her eyes closed when they had walked in,

"You're welcome to sit were you wish, but please don't take food out of this room, I don't want to have a mess to clean up." She said with a smile, not opening her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny said sitting beside her old friend "You said you'd tell us what happened." She said evenly, Hermione gave no sign of having herd her and for a moment Ginny thought maybe the woman had fallen asleep. Just as she as reaching out to shake the girl shoulder Hermione spoke

"Where to start... You asked about my eyes, I'll start there. It happened just after I had gotten to the states actually." She reached up and touched her left eye, a sea green

"This one is blind." She said and then touched the other one

"This one can only see in grey scale, black and white." Ginny stared at her wide eyed, Harry had stood and walked over touching her cheek lightly, she opened her eyes and he frowned the sea green was unfocused, why hadn't they noticed that before?

"Well? How did it happen?" Ron asked certain that if anybody had done it to this girl on purpose he would rip them apart and then hex them to kingdom come.

"I messed up, I was working on a new potion, but Americans use a different form of measurement then we do, I added to much belladonna, when I realized what was going on it was to late, This eyes closed faster then this one, which is why it's only color blind and not completely sightless." She said evenly, she knew it was her fault, but at least she had learned in such a mild way

"Better blind then dead, I mean, I was sad, when I realized I had terrible depth perception, and could no longer appreciate the colors around me, well, you know what they say, you only start to appreciate what you have when it's gone." She said

"But, Hermione, your blind... didn't you cry?" Ginny asked, she almost felt like Hermione was holding back her tears.

"No, I don't cry anymore, I don't allow it, when I was in school I was an emotional mess, only worried about studying and my friends. Now worrying, about my friends was not the problem, but the studying was making me an emotional wreck, I still try to learn but from experience not books, since I started this I have been able to successfully get a handle on my emotions, and be able to close them off, I allow for very little." Harry frowned and grabbed her chin turning her to face him

"You can't just close off your emotions; you make it sound like they are a burden you had to get rid of." He said sternly she nodded and pulled free of his grip

"They are, I mean look at you, each time you got emotional during a battle you made mistakes." Harry slammed his fist on the table Ginny and Ron jumped

"I made mistakes? I was a kid a teenager, I have the-" Hermione put a hand up quickly and he silenced

"I know, you have a heavy burden, I also know that feeling things is probably one of the few ways you stay sane with such a responsibility, that's why I chose to close my feelings off, that way I could help you as best I could." She said standing

"I have eaten I will be retiring for the night, if you need anything I'm sure Dalphon can aide you. His room is upstairs, be careful he may snap at you, he's a little tender around strangers." She said evenly and stood walking off Ron followed her out, Harry followed but stooped at the door and listened when Ron suddenly grabbed her shoulder

"Hermione, What I told you, in seventh year, it's as true now as it was then." Hermione nodded a slight smile on her face, a smile of rejection, Harry recognized that same smile he had once given to a third year, a smile of thanks that the person loved him, but he didn't feel the same.

"But so is what I said Ron, the one I love is waiting for me, I know it, When I finally get the courage to tell him how I feel, if he says no, I'll look to you to be there for me, you are important to me but I have to make sure first, that my school girl crush, will always remained one sided." She said evenly he frowned and pulled her close placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't move, didn't respond to the kiss or try to get away and as Ron broke away he noticed a sad glint in her eye

"I-I'm sorry Hermione... I'll be there for you... but can you tell me now who it is?" he asked she shook her head her hair softly drifting around, The absence of the bouncing curls and frizz made her seem so much older, so much wiser now.

"Not till I have told him how I feel." She said evenly turning her back on him she walked back to her room.

"Good morning." Hermione's simple greeting caused him to jump as mixed with her words was a low growl

"Down boy... come on Dalphon... this boy is responsible for your freedom, shouldn't you be a little nicer." She said softly and he frowned watching a hand slide a piece of bacon from the plate and lower it under the table He knelt and sitting close to her chair his head in her lap was a black Labrador retriever now munching on the bacon she had given him

"I'm hardly a boy anymore..." he said standing and meeting her eyes as she peeked over the top of her paper

"How did you know it was me?" he asked she smiled

"He doesn't growl at girls and if it had been Ron he would have been killed. He's not to impressed with Ron's kiss..." she said evenly Harry shifted uncomfortably

"Oh don't even bother I know you were watching us, I'm not angry, it's not as if he was telling me so life of death secret." She said waving a dismissive hand and returning to her copy of the _Prophet _and making a soft thoughtful noise, mixed with annoyance

"It seems even with those men crystallized only three of them were caught by ministry officials... that annoys me... the spell must not be lasting as long as I thought it was..." she muttered and Harry sat, a plat of several foods appeared before him and he raised a questioning eye brow

"I installed the same spell they have at Hogwarts, I think it makes it a little easier for the house elves..." she muttered and he shook his head

"The spell... what are you talking about?" he asked She smiled and set the Prophet down and folded her fingers much like Dumbledore once did, looking at him as her rested her chin on cleanly clipped and well filed nails.

"That spell is a creation of mine, I have been working on spell theory and magic concentration, how ever I have yet to make that crystallization spell last more then half an hour at best, most of them must have thawed and ran of just after we left." She said turning away from him and gazing thoughtfully at on of the many candles mounted on the walls of the long room

"Thawed?" he asked again and she smiled

"When the spell losses power and ends the crystal drips of like water from an ice sculpture, it's rather annoying..." she muttered her eyes turned to him and she smiled

"You look at me differently." She said suddenly and he nodded

"You're acting so much differently from the Hermione we knew." He explained

"Suddenly you're this head strong woman, who dabbles in violent spells and jumps off buildings. Nothing like the old Hermione at all." The woman smiled and nodded Patting the dog's head

"Yes, I have changed... Dalphon here to... he changed from when I first met him." Harry smiled

"So how did you meet him any way?" Hermione smiled and looked a Harry through the corner of her eye the golden cooler glittered slightly in the light of the candles

"He was a poor wizard with only his animagus form to be proud of... His story however." She said her hand resting on the dogs head as a soft growl escaped him

"Is not for me to tell, I am sure he will tell you when the time comes... Now please enjoy your breakfast, Ginny will be here shortly." She said simply as soft squeaking of floor boards met his ears and Ginny walked in looked tired but well rested

"OH!" this sudden exclamation put Harry on his guard and she dashed forward, un like Harry she didn't need to kneel to realize there was a dog in the room, and she dashed around the table and pulled the aged dog into a hug gushing about how sweet it looked

"What a cute dog Hermione!" she said gleefully and the dog thumped its tail tiredly against the floor apparently quiet happy with girls reaction to his presence

"Yes He's a good boy... but try not to yell in his ear I doubt he'll appreciate going deaf before his time." Hermione said with a soft chuckle, Harry was suddenly struck by how motherly Hermione looked, a true smile on her face a paper in her hands reprimanding a girl with a dog, it seemed like one of those cozy homey scenes from the T.V. just before something bad happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the bowls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry a pair of pale hands grasped the parchment of a letter sent to the new headmistress of the educational establishment

_To the teachers of Hogwarts,_

_As a former student I have come to the realization that with the death of our beloved Dumbledore, many of the wards around the castle have now failed, and the protection it once offered is now sorely lacking... I trust you understand the situation concerning the Dark lord A.K.A. Voldemort is now on the rise with the graduation of the boy who lived and the more recent proposal to the youngest and only Weasley female and her eager acceptance. _

_Thus in an attempt to hurt said boy I feel it only obvious that Voldemort may attack the one place he ever felt truly stood in his way as a show, proof that if Dumbledore's strong hold fell then surly the boy who lived, stood no chance, thus I will make a point of appearing the day before school term starts and taking place of D.A.D.A. teacher, with the position once again open due to the early retirement of Professor Bickle. Four people will be accompanying me as well as a good dozen house elves all of whom will need a place to stay as we ensure the safety of this school, it's staff, ands it's students. I am thankful for you full cooperation and await the day I may walk across the blessed thresh hold of the castle once more. _

_One more thing must be mentioned that one of our number will never be in human form, circumstances involving this are beyond my ability to discuss until we meet face to face and I have a chance to explain more fully of my plans, then I can offered to writ in this letter if it is intercepted. I thank you for you patience in taking time to read this letter and eagerly await our reintroduction_

_Yours truly_

_Hermione Granger_

The moment he had seen the writing he knew it was hers, she had such a unique script, sharp and small writing that was so unmistakable, He placed the letter down, he had been the last one to get it, not because of past grudges or Minerva's over sight, but simply because he had once again become the bat of the dungeons and had never emerged, not even to eat, he had his meals in his rooms and only bothered to show him self if the head mistress requested it of him, he was in no position to deny her whims.

Granger was returning, did she have any idea the danger she was putting her self in, if her theory was correct, and he didn't doubt it Then she was in even more danger then the students if she was found here... why hadn't she stayed away, hidden away to the point even he couldn't find her... the fool... she was practically walking in to a trap, and he couldn't even tell her. He stood and Paced quickly across the office to a glass cabinet wrenching it open he swore when the glass of the door smashed and scattered across the carpet. Grabbing the bottle of fire whisky and a glass he muttered a quick reparo and settled in for a good night of hard drinking... he needed time to think.

888888888888888888888888

Wow I think this is the only Fan fic were I have Severus drinking, I know he does that in a lot of fic's I have read but I don't like the idea of him being such a hard drinker, But is seemed necessary for this fic, anyway here is the (very late) Part two XD forgive me?


	3. Contemplation

_**War Toll**_

_**Summery:**_

_After an uneventful seventh year Hermione goes missing, or better, into hiding, three years later Ron, Harry and Ginny are rescued in an attack on Diagon Ally, when their rescuer turns out to be a transformed Hermione how will they react and even better how will Severus react when he meets the changed woman._

**_Chapter 3: Thinking_**

"We're doing what now!" Ron demanded as Hermione explained her plans for returning to Hogwarts at the start of the term. They were all in the dining room there were dozens of maps in front of Hermione her hair was tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of her face the gold eye glittering with knowledge

"We will be returning to Hogwarts. I'm taking up position as D.A.D.A. teacher... You're coming to help me protect the castle from any attacks by the Dark Lord." She said evenly Ron let out an annoyed huff

"Why though, you read the book loads of times, Hogwarts is plenty safe with out us!" he said she shook her head

"Not with out Dumbledore, I came to a realization not long ago, that the reason we were never attacked after he died was because he had spells and wards in place, timed ones that would fail as soon as Harry graduated, I think he was banking on the idea that by then Harry would have defeated Voldemort. He wasn't counting on the Dark Lord laying low for so long, the loss of several good followers must have put a huge damper on his plans for your demise Harry, the capture or death of even more death eaters in small scale attacks has probably hampered him even more, but now that word has spread the your about to do the happiest thing any person can do..." she paused to take a breath and they all looked at her expectantly and she sighed continuing when they didn't understand what she had meant

"Getting married to your true love, Voldemort isn't going to take that laying down... he's going to lash out, and with the wards Dumbledore put up no longer operational I fear he'll strike were it will hurt you most, the one place you called home, needless to say if a hundred innocent students died, you would probably blame your self... you have a tendency to do that." She explained, the dark haired boy blushed a little, he couldn't deny that she was right; he knew he was like that Hermione smiled

"Not only that, we have the Horcruxes to worry about, how many have been handled?" Harry shifted uncomfortably and Ron coughed. Hermione frowned this couldn't mean

"Please, don't tell me you guys haven't even tried looking for them... your hopeless, what have you been doing for the past three years?" she demanded

"Trying to find you!" Ron said loudly stepping forward Dalphon growled but that didn't stop the red haired man

"You vanished with out a note with out a word, at least not to us, but you told your parent you were going abroad to study in America." Hermione faltered

"How do you know that?" she demanded but she already knew the answer

"We found out were your parents lived, Ginny cast a locator spell because she's the only one who remembered clearly what they looked like but by the time we found them they said you were supposed to have been back they were getting worried them selves, you had told them you could send word of what you were doing or how you were because of situations in the wizerding world, their really worried." Hermione nodded

"They shouldn't be any more I sent them and owl just before I sent the letter to Hogwarts concerning our relocation there." She said evenly before sitting down and leaning back in her chair

"Ok so what one are destroyed?" she asked evenly Dalphon suddenly barked and let out a low growl Hermione settled and hand on his head and scratched behind his ears to calm him

"The Dairy from our second year, the ring that Dumbledore destroyed and then the locket, we were able to figure out that the locket we found in Sirius' house was actually to locket we wanted, it was Sirius' uncle, the guy burned of the tree for helping Sirius out, his name was Richared Alphard Black." Ginny said smiling proudly

"R.A.B That makes a lot of sens... I wounder... why didn't I see him on the school register..." She muttered thoughtfully

"It doesn't matter at least you guys handled it correct." She said looking at them

"To be honest it was the order that destroyed it, Mcgonagall said she didn't want us getting hurt and because the ring basicly killed dumbledors left arm when he destroyed it so the order destroyed it, as it turned out there was a cruse trigger on it, moodys the one who took the hit, hes missing a good chunk for his left arm now." Hermione nodded

"As far as we can tell the dairy was the only horcrux not to have repricussions when it was destroyed..." she said evenly then stood

"Be that as it may, we have three days before our returne to Hogawarts, I have work to do and things to pack, Harry you'll find that Hedwig arrived during our conversation she should be perched some were in your room." She said evenly and with that dissmissed them Harry went back to his rom surprised to find Hermione was right and the owl was perched on his bed post a letter clasped in her beake

"Glad to found me Hedwig, you have a reply then." He said the owl dropped the letter in his waiting hands and looked at him expectantly

"I'm sorry I don't have any owl treats with me but I can bet you there are dozens of mice ouit side for you to hunt, is that ok for now?" he asked stroking her feathers. She nibbled his finger affectionently and flew out the open window ans he flipped open the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I can understand your predicament, I'vehit a dead end as well, how ever a letter has come to my attention and it seems that Miss ganger and a few other will be going to Hogwarts at the start of term, according to sources she plans on protecting the school because of failed wards, she'll need help and protection, I hope you make haste in your own arrival._

_When you arrive I will be there and make myself known to you and her, it is imparativ she is kept safe I have kept something from you, knowlage of a plot aginst her life, I'm sorry I didn't tell you of this sooner but I was certain if I did you would not trust my information or me, I can not guarantee that you trust me now even but for her sake you have to._

_I can't tell you the full extent of the danger she is in, in this letter as always there is the possibility it will be intercepted, even with the darklord laying low some thing just aren't safe to write in a letter._

Once againe the letter was unsigned but somehow Harry could trust the person. For the three years he and the others had been searching for Hermione the letter writer had been sending him information he had gathered on the womans wereabouts, or at least wether she was safe or not.

"So he knows we're headed to Hogwarts... a plot aginst Hermione... how would he know about something like that..." the man who lived muttered turning the letter over to see if anything else was written but when he found the was no form of post script he folded the letter and tucked it under his matress

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His pacing was fast and restless thin linin rodes fluttered around his thin frame black as fire smoke and as menacing as the most frightening shadows. His followers watched with fearful anticipation as he passed in front of them his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped pacing and turned to them his red eyes flashing with anger

"Three! Three of my pieces have been destroyed, the first by the fool of a malfoys actions, the second by Dumbledore and the third by that thorn in my side The Order of the Pheonix! Even beyond the garve that damned man insists on trying to put a halt on my plans! Do you understand how angery I am! And no I give you a simple task!" The men kneeling in front of him flinched

"And you can't even handle that, bring the boy to me promising not to hurt his _friends_ if he came with out struggle, one woman you say, a lone woman who came from the sky you say? Do you have any idea how it makes me look to have my followers beaten by some foolish little wench! I want to know who this woman is and why she bothered saving the boy who lived and dared stand up to me! GO!" at his yelled command the congragation left, all except for the kneeling deatheaters

"And for you all..._ Crucio_!" the resounding screams the filled the air for the rest of the hour only brought a sadistic smile to voldemorts face as he watched the faileris writh in pain on the floor of the meeting room

"you get one more chance, now join the others and find my target!" The men whimpered soft thankyous and kissed the floor in front of him before crawling out of the room like worms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts Severus leaned back strocking the feather of a inky black owl that hooted softly as he sat deep in thought the ink on the tip of his discarded quill slowly dropping ink on a piece of partchment

"Kelas... She is on her way, she has no idea the danger she's putting her self in... stupid woman, Griffendor bravery, it'll be the death of her." The dark haired man muttered thoughtfully

"A person who isn't in human form... and three others... That attack on Diagon Ally is connected.." he muttered running pale fingers along the onyx black feather of the birds back absentmindedly as he held a small glass of brandy in the other. Two days and she would be there... two days and she would be walking into a dangers new line of work... and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel home, Hermione sat pensivly amoung her books, she had told the others she didn't learn from them any more but that didn't stop her from reading them... she just did not allow them to consume her whole life anymore. Her room was piled with them, the books that didn't fit on her book case were piled on the floor many with brightly colored book marks poking out of the top.

"Your thinking a lot, is it about that man and the kiss the red haried boy gave you?" a hand settled on her shoulder and she nodded. Yes she was thinking a lot, she had so much to finish in two days, and then she had to figure out a way to keep a huge school and everyone in it protected with out giving away who she was to anyone other then the staff. Not only that it had come to her attention that Severus had indeed returned to the school and his potions master post that meant he would be a coworker...

"Though he is hardly a boy anymore..." she said The man smiled a kind look that softened normaly gruff features, scars litter his face and skin scraggly dark brown hair fell in a mess across his face and he had a light amount of stubble on his chin, it never neesmes to grow past that. Kind green eyes gazed down at the woman he had chosen as his misstress after she had saved him from an awful death at the hands of the deatheaters.

"He's a boy to me considering my age." Hermione let out a soft chukle

"Well yes, considering how old you are, I'm nothing more then a little girl." She said with a smile the man frowned slightly, that wasn't fair she had turned his own words aginst him.

"That's not nice, your supposed to say that you think I'm young and handsome." The man said playfully. She shook her head pulling away from his hand her shoulders drooping slightly

"I don't like lieing you know that." She said softly the man embraced her from behind and she frowned slightly

"I hate liers...": she muttered softly as the man transformed into a balck lab and walked around her settling in her lap and sighing contently. She was his misstress when ever she was out of character he was there to make her feel better, but latly that had been getting mor and more difficult, she was getting more and more pensiv and quiet. She wasn't training out side as much and she was reading so many books on magicals wards and protection spells he could barly keep up with her anymore.


	4. Destination

_**War Toll**_

_**Summery:**_

_After an uneventful seventh year Hermione goes missing, or better, into hiding, three years later Ron, Harry and Ginny are rescued in an attack on Diagon Ally, when their rescuer turns out to be a transformed Hermione how will they react and even better how will Severus react when he meets the changed woman._

**_Chapter 4: Arrival_**

It was raining as they left the hotel house; Hermione had shrunk all of her belongings and placed them in a small plastic bag to keep them from getting wet. After dressing all of them in black hooded robes to keeps them dry and grasping a collar she had fitted around Dalphon's neck specifically for apperating purposes she promptly apperated them all to the front gates of Hogwarts. Standing by the gate was a rather wet Professor McGonagall in her usual emerald green robes. Opening the gate for them She quickly ushered them up to the castle helping them dry as the entered the front hall. Lowering their hoods one by one, McGonagall was surprised when she discovered who was accompanying Hermione.

"Oh my Mr. Potter and Mr. and Miss Weasley, are these your guests?" the headmistress asked Hermione nodded a deep bark sounded and McGonagall looked down spotting Dalphon the dog wagged it tail and she smiled

"This is the one not in human form? What's his name?" she asked kneeling a petting the black dog, his tail thumping with wet pats on the stone floor

"His name is Dalphon; he's with me but prefers not to take human form unless he has to for safety reasons of course." McGonagall nodded finally looking at Hermione

"Oh my gosh! Look how much you've changed, what happened to you? Look at your eyes, there different colors." She said Hermione smiled weakly waving a hand as if trying to dismiss the woman's gushing of how different she looked

"I was in an accident in states, but rest assured I have worked out ways to deal with my handicap." She said evenly McGonagall frowned slightly

"What handicap? She asked, as far as she knew there was nothing bad to be said about the girl apart from following a reckless boy into dangerous situations

"I'm blind in one eye and the other eye only sees grey scale." She explained, the aged woman gasped she hadn't realized that's what blind eyes looked like

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't realize." Hermione shook her head assuring the woman it was ok after all Hermione had worked hard to make it look as if she could see just fine and she knew what shades of gray were what color... or at least some of them she was best telling the base colors though, red blues and greens

"It's fine, there was no way for you to know, now, I've been doing a lot of traveling and would like to rest a bit, were will we be staying?"

"Yes of course, I'll show you to your rooms then." With that she stood and led them up to the third floor and the D.A.D.A. classroom

"From your office is another door to your private rooms, you have to know exactly what you want the room to look like when you first enter and it will stay that way for the whole year. Your basically know how the schedules work, you'll have Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons and Sundays off. The feast is tomorrow at seven o'clock, now for the rest of you, your rooms are down the hall, as far as anyone knows you'll be doing odd jobs helping filch and teachers with theirs classes." She said sternly then the woman's face softened as she gazed at the former students

"It's so nice to have you back at Hogwarts." She said before going off and leading the other to their rooms.

"How long are you planning on standing there?" Hermione asked simply, Dalphon let out a low steady growl as Severus came out from the office and looked her over

"You're Miss Granger? You've changed, but I would assume as much in four years..." he said walking down the stairs from the office and sweeping over to her

"Your eyes... their different." He muttered as he examined her, she looked a lot more fit a light sprinkling of muscle on her upper arms. She had thinned out in places and filled in others her hair was no longer the frizz fest of the century and she had an air of superiority she hadn't had when he had last seen her

"Not the only thing different about me, I'm much wiser now, and I have battle skill as well, if I had been this way the night of the attack, you wouldn't have been able to stun me..." he whipped out his wand just as she whipped out her Dalphon growled but didn't bark, he didn't want to draw attention, her robe flew open in a flourish revealing exactly how she had changed with the robe he had only been able to tell she was thinner, now he could see she was almost on the unhealthy side of skinny but baggy cloths hid it well a piece of leather armor was tied tightly around her stomach and she wore a loose grey off the shoulder top and a pain of jeans.

"You're a lot faster then before that's for sure, but do you have any skills against your enemies?" he asked standing strait she smiled

"Oh trust me; there are dozens of bodies who would readily say yes to that comment." She said with a smirk Snape frowned

"You've killed?" he asked surprised, at best he had expected her knew look to be a bluff and she hadn't really changed at all

"Several times, this is a war, or have you forgotten, death is necessary for success in the end, even Harry will have to kill at least once so we can win, no one gets out of a war with out some blood on their hands, now please leave, I have lessons to plan and stuff to unpack." She said evenly sweeping past him the dog followed but stopped to snap at Severus' heels The man stepped away from the beast and watched as the brunette climbed the stairs to her office

"I have things to do as well." he muttered turning quickly and leaving the room with out looking back at the woman and heading down to Potters designated room charming the door open and ignoring the startled yelp he closed the door and cast a silencing charm before crossing his arms and looking at the surprised bark haired man before him

"Snape?! What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" he yelled the dark man side stepped as a book went flying at his head and hit the wall with a loud thunk and flapping of pages

"Reduced to throwing things at me potter? I suggest you calm yourself as I told you two days ago I would be greeting you." He said sternly Harry's angry glare changed to a gaze of surprise as Snape spoke

"You're the one who was helping look for Hermione... Why would you bother with someone you hate?" he demanded Severus frowned gazing at the boy with a chilling glare

"I'll decide who I hate, and while I may detest you and your friends with a burning passion..." Harry frowned, that sounded an _awful _lot like hate

"I don't hate you, if I did there are many times were I could have easily killed you, but that's not the point, I'm here because Your Miss Granger is in very real very deep trouble and no that she back in Briton she's in even deeper trouble." He said darkly Harry frowned

"So what going on, you said you couldn't explain what you knew in the letter, take a seat I have all the time in the world to listen." Harry snapped and with a flick of his wand a chair zoomed over and stopping right behind the potions master so that he could sit, settling he sighed

"I get right to the point; because Voldemort is in need of strong followers he aims to either black mail or kidnap Miss Granger into his services. Her intelligence has not gone unnoticed by any one, and now that the dark lord is running out of competent followers he is determined to find fresh meat." He said evenly Harry nodded of course people noticed how smart she was, before she had left, she had constantly gone off on smart girl tirades, often involving the words 'If you had ever read (such and such book) you would know that.'

"If she refuses his plan is to not only kill her but all muggles associated with her, friends, family, and any one else involved with her, he'll make sure her intelligence can't be used by anyone else." In a flash Severus was standing and with a muttered word invading Harry's mind instead of invading his memories however the man showed him images of things. Violet bloody scenes that made the boy just man feel sick to his stomach

"These images were shown to me to the dark lord before I finally left the death eaters. His plans for the friends and families of those who refuse to join him... one of these is hers if he is allowed to get to her." The dark man said pulling away from the shaking Potter spawn

"He's... sick... and he come up with this on his won... oh... god..." the boy was holding a hand over his mouth and Severus frowned stepping forward and touching the boys back

"Now you understand why I was helping, and am still willing to help. I may have people I dislike but that's much to far, even for me to allow." He said evenly turning away and walking out of the room his robes billowing behind him as he charmed away the wards around Potter's room. Hopefully the boy now understood the gravity of the situation his friend was in and hopefully, they wouldn't need to take any drastic measures to keep the girl safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her rooms Hermione smiled and nodded now satisfied with the way the looked. The main living are had a simple cream and navy blue color scheme in a circular room lined with bookcases and one wall with four windows at regular intervals, a fire place next to the door, a plush cream carpet and one long half circle sofa around it.

Her bed room was simple a bed a dresser and a floor length mirror all in a fine cherry wood and the same color scheme, her bathroom was a wonder of a sunken tub and fine marble sinks with gold taps with crystals in laid, one wall was one huge mirror that made the room look so much bigger, it looked like a bathroom she had seen in a fancy magazine her mother had bought once.

"What do you think Dalphon, dose it look nice enough?" she asked looking down at the black lag curled up on the carpet, he let out a soft woof of approval and she smiled

"I agree it's missing something..." she muttered and brought out the bag with a muttered spell all her books grew the their original size and filled the bookcases until they wouldn't fit and piles lined the tops of the shelves

"Hmm... Dalphon can you believe it, a room of book cases and they still don't all fit... oh well..." she said with a shrug and walked into her room to pack her cloths

"D.A.D.A... what should I teach for my first class Dalphon?"

"Arururu" She smiled

"Ah I see, that would be a good idea... but I don't have time to catch one... moaning Myrtle could help me with that though... I'll talk to her before dinner, better I get a ghosts first hand account anyway Basilisks can be really dangerous." She said grabbing some fresh robes and a towel and shutting herself away in the bathroom for a relaxing soak before she started acting like a teacher.


End file.
